T or D or DD
by BeyondBirthday1 and Kawaiikat
Summary: yup that is right! truth or dare or double dare! rated T just in case language, yoai maby and possible violance?...please read! XD
1. the start

Me: heyy people this is a new death note truth or dare!

Light: I'm out of here *gets up and walks away*

Me: oh no you don't! *lassos light back*

L: when did you learn to lasso?

Me: I have no idea!

Everyone:…

Me: okayyy let's get started by asking the kind readers for reviews!

L: yes, please put the dares and or truths in the reviews.

Mello: so we have no choice in this at all?

Me: well… pretty much!

Matt and Mello: I'm leaving!

Me: no don't leave. Here Mello I'll give you some Hershey and Matt I'll buy you that game bio shock okay?

M and M: okay. Were in!

Me: good! ^^ any other objections?

Everyone: nope.

Me: good. Now also would the kind readers please also post the comments on if Mello, Matt, Light, L, Near, Beyond, and Misa all went to the same high school and stuff. What clicks would they be in?

Near: also K-chan dose not own death note, the characters, bio shock, or Hershey.

Me: depressing isn't it? -_-'

Ryuk: well review because every time you do I get fed an apple.

Rem: and if you don't K-chan will die of loneliness

Me: I AM NOT GOING TO DIE OF LONELINESS!

Mello: now she's gonna die from denial

Me: AM NOT! AND HOW DO YOU DIE FROM DENIAL ANYWAY YOU IDIOT!

Mello: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Me: YOU HEARD ME! YOU GIRLY GIRL GIRL!

Mello: WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LITTLE PRICK!

Me: OKAY YOU ASKED FOR IT!

~Warning anyone under the age of 10 should probably avert there eyes~

Me: FUCKING BASTERD! *Twists mello's arm all the way around*

Mello: AHHHHH! BITCH! *kicks K-chan in the face*

Matt: *Breaks them apart* alright the both of you just quit it already. Sorry all of you kind readers any way please review…

Me: let me at him im gonna kill him!

Mello: let me at her im gonna kill her!

L: *munches on sugar coated popcorn* this is better than cable.

A/n yes I have tried sugar coated popcorn it is really good!


	2. dares and truths

Me: heyyy people and welcome again. I was waiting for at least one reivew and.. I got it! well next time I just hope I get more ^_^' hee hee

Mello: yea if you waited for 5 you would've been dead by now...*snikers*

Me: you wanna say that again *pulls out an AK 40*

Mello: O_o nope nothing...

Me: good..well anyway I wanna thank Always-Aftermath for replying! ^^ and also some of my family for giveing me some ideas for the extra dares and truths..

**Always-Aftermath**

**yayyers**

**Mello: What was your most embarresing moment with near at wammy's?**

Mello: ummm how about...IM NOT FUCKING TELLING YOU!

Near: If you don't tell them I will...

Mello: you wouldn't dare...*death glare*

Near: try me? *death glares back*

Mello: fine I'll tell them...well me and near were found in a closet ...

Me: OMG YOU DIDN'T!

Mello: LET ME FINISH DAMN IT!...because near was stupid enof to lose a toy of his in a closet and he bribed me with a chocolate bar to help him...and then I bupped into the hinges of the door and it closed and there was no doornob on the inside..we tried to scream for help but roger found us and that was it...

Me: sooo what happened in the closet?

Mello: that wasn't part of the truth..

Me: near?

Near: my lips are seeled.

Me: damn it! Okayyy next one!

**Matt: What was the most emberissing moment you had with mello in public or wammy's?**

Beyond: wow this person is really upsessed with emberassing moments..

Me: yo beyond when did you get here?

Beyond: a while ago

Me: thank you for being soooo specific...*heavy sarcasum*

Beyond: your welcome..*smirk*

Me: oi.

Matt: well it would have to be the time mello got wasted and made out with me in public...I meen I liked it but in front of everyone like that it was kind of embaressing.

Mello: I knew you liked it..*smirks*

Matt: When did I say I didn't. *smirks back*

Near: *shoots them with a hose* okayy you two get a room..*oviously ticked off*

Matt: damn you. *glares*

Mello: I'll kill him..

Beyond: I don't think so...*takes out a hatchet*

Mello: meep. O_O

Me: alrighty...next one...

**L and Light: you guys must take care of this toddler for 7 chapters. if im feeling generous. it mite be more. his name is Marthens.**

Light: no problem. I'm great with kids.

L: yea well we'll see about that.

Marthens: HIIIIII!

Light: hi there. would you mind keeping it down. we can't have you screaming..

Marthens: AWWWWWW WHYYYY NOOOOOOT!

Light: god help me...-_-'

L: heyy there marthens here *hands marthens some cake*

Light: I don't think that is such a good idea L..

L: whats the worst that could happen?

Misa: you shouldn't have said that L-kuun...

~20 minutes later~

Marthens: I am king! *swinging from a shandeler*

Light: L this is sooo your fault.

L: *deep sigh* I can't beileve it. Light. the one who is suppossed to love me and care for me is blaming this all on me...

Me: well you did give him cake...

Light: and I do love you but you gave him cake...Toddler+cake=nightmare

L: you could of told me that befor.

Light: I thought you would have known.

L: Im a genuss but i have never had any expereance with kids in my life other than talking to them threw a computer.

Light:...I get the chair and latter.

L:...I get the bait and rope.

L and L: okay lets do this...

Me: alright...next one

**Near: ummm ... throw a rock at justin beiber. I love you Near! *kisses nears cheek then hugs***

Near: thank you for you kindness. but you should know that I like someone else..

Me: who?

Near: I can't say until someone truths me to say.

Me: *rolls eyes* fiiiiiiine. come on let's drive you to Justin Beibers house. *grabs a bucket of rocks*

Near: umm Always-Afterlife said 'a rock' not 'rocks'

Me: *frowns* why must you ruin my fun?

Matt: hey K-chan after todays round. Me, you, and Mello can go throw the rest of the rocks.

Me: okay! ^^ be right back people I got to drive Near to Justin beibers. *hands near a rock. puts bucket of rocks in the corner* okay lets go near.

Near: wait, your to young to drive?

Me: your only as old as you feel.

Near: ...point taken. let's go.

~hiding behind a bush~

Near: okay can I through it now?

Me: wait ...3...2...1...now!

Near: *throughs the rock at Justin beiber*

JB: OW!

N and K: *runs to the van and drives away.*

~back at the house~ (i dont know who's just a random empty home. with 3 rooms. and 2 bathrooms.)

Me: okay that was fun. XD

Near: how? That was toatly pointless.

Me: that is what made it fun! well for me at least. ^^ okayy here are some dares from my one of my best freinds in the world Ally

**Ally**

**Near: who do you like?**

Near: do I have to say?

Me: yes, yes you do.

Near: fine. I like Beyond Birthday.

Me: REALLY? o_o

Mello: gross!

Beyond: me? *smirks*

Near: *blushes lightly*

Matt: I thought it was L?

Misa: I KNEW IT WAS BB!

Light: you knew shit...

Misa: don't you have a kid to take care of light-kun?

Light: nope take a look...*light points to Marthens tied in a chair*

Marthens: I gotta use the potty

L: your turn Light

Light: *groans* fine...come on Marthens lets go. *unties and takes his hand, walks him to the bathroom.*

Me: okay then...well it's getting late. Please reivew and you get a cookie! bye everyone! drive safe and don't eat play doe

Near: K-chan dosen't own play doe,death note, and yadda yadda yadda..

Me: sooooooo PLEASE REIVEW!

Ryuk: and try puttin me or rem in one of these searously im gettin boared..

Rem: you can leave me out of this.

Me: anywayyyyy byee byeee and good day (errr good night) lol

L: bye

Light: see ya

Matt: peace *goes back to playing a video game*

Mello: whatever.

Beyond: adios. *goes back to teaseing near*

Near: b-bye everyone. *still blushing from Beyonds teasing*

everyoneelse: bye!

~later me,mello and matt went and threw rocks at justin beiner as i said earlyer~ (no offens to JB fans)


	3. sooo much faith in me!

Me: Hello everyone! I got 2 reviews this time, not a lot but it's progresses!

L: Yes, thank you all for keeping K-chan alive.

Me: can we please get off that topic jeez im not going to die if I don't get reviews! But still please review! ^^

Light: so who are the reviewers? And what did they t or d us to do?

Me: okay so a big thanks to **Always-Aftermath **and **Almostovertheedge**! First we will do **Almostovertheedge**'s dares.

**Almostovertheedge**

**Yaaaayyy! I hopefully Justin beaver bled…a lot…I hate that little girl.**

Me: you are not the only *high fives Almostover.*

**Anyway I got some dares! *grins evilly***

**Matt: Handcuff yourself to mello for…hmmmm 6 chapters.**

Me: *sniff* Im so happy that my readers have so much faith in me! ^^

Matt: okay, but I need some handcuffs.

Me: that's okay I got some. Here you go! *handcuffs matt and mello together.*

Mello: quick question.

Me: what is it?

Mello: why do you have handcuffs anyway?

Me: ummmm *sweat drops* well I can't tell you till some asks me in a truth!

Mello: whatever…

Matt: so what do you wanna do now that were handcuffed together?

Me: remember the rating! So if you guys are gonna do something too much by all means do it in one of the rooms.

Mello: fine then *drags matt into one of the rooms*

*moaning herd from the outside*

Me: I wanna know the person responsible for washing and changing the sheets! O_o

~after 20 minutes~

Matt and mello: *comes out of the room*

Me: you done?

Mello: shut up!

Matt: you know your vest is still unzipped?

Mello: *blushes and turns around to zip the vest*

Me: okay next one…

**Near: uhhhh throw all your toys over a cliff.**

Near: you're evil.

Beyond: come on just do it. After I'll buy you some new toys. K?

Near: fine. Just let me say good bye?

Me: sorry Near you have 1020 toys. And 3 of them repeat them selves. So no.

Near: fine *glares*

Me: oh you'll get over it.

Near: *throws a giant bag of toys over the edge of a cliff.*

Me: see your okay. ^^

Near: *Blankly stares*

Me: uhhhh near? You okay?

Near: *blank stares*

Me: okay he is eternally broken. Someone take him to a toy store ASAP!

Beyond: I'll do it. *picks up near bridal style*

Near: *blushes but still blank stares*

Beyond: *chuckles, puts Near in the passenger seat and drives to toy's R us.*

Misa: by the way. K-chan doesn't own toy's R us.

Me: don't rub it in -_-'

Misa: Misa Misa is sorry.

Me: it's fine. Let's do the next dare.

**Misa: kiss near.**

Misa: noo! Misa is too young and pretty to die!

Me: you have to Misa sorry.

Misa: *cries* fine… *takes the van to T'R'U*

Beyond: Misa? What are you doing here?

Misa: please beyond-san I was dared to do this! *kisses near*

Near: *wipes his mouth till the fabric hurts his lips slightly*

Beyond: Misa! Get over here!

Misa: meeep! *runs away*

Beyond: *chases after her*

Near: hey, beyond left his wallet here… well he loves me enof ^^ *takes wallet and toys over to the casher*

~after everyone gets back. ~

Me: Okie dokie lets do the next one.

**Beyond: I grant you a katana to keep. Do with it what you wish.**

Beyond: thank you! I've wanted one of these.

Me: yes thank you for giving him something to kill us all with! *sarcasm*

Beyond: calm down I'll only kill you if you hurt my near.

Me: did you just call him yours?

Near: yes, yes he did.

Me: WOAH! You guys are dating!

Near: is that a surprise?

Me: no it was just… so fast!

Light: can we get on with the next dare please.

Me: sure…

**Light: handcuff yourself to Marthens**

Light: no no no no no!

Me: yes yes yes yes yes! Haha!

Light: but you already used the handcuffs on Matt and Mello!

Me: I have 5 handcuffs. *smirks*

Light: O_o why?

Me: I told you. I can't say unless someone asks me in a truth.

Light: fine. Whatever. Let's just get this over with.

Me: okay *handcuffs light and Marthens together.*

Marthens: COOL IT MAKES A CLINKIE NOISE!

Light: stop screaming…

Me: *trying to controlle my laphter.* N-next o-o-one! Hahaha!

**L: Feed Marthens a bowl full of sugar. (After he is handcuffed to ki- I mean Light.) **

L: *sigh* I'm sorry light. *feed's Marthens a big bowl of sugar.*

Marthens: SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!

~10 minutes later~

**Everyone: watch as light gets dragged around by the toddler on a sugar rush :D!**

Marthens: AHHHHHAHHHHHAHHHH *whereing a pot on his head, hitting a spoon against a pan, and swinging upside down on the chandelier. *

Light: HELP ME!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAH…no…HAHAHAHA!

L: I don't think Marthens is the only one on sugar over dose…

Matt: well then do to are host having a sugar high, we will do the rest of the dares in the next chapter…

Everyone: byyye!

Light: SAVE ME!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hey guys…oww *massaging temples*

L: what's wrong?

Me: well since I was on a sugar high yesterday I went to a huge party. It was crazy! And now my head feels like it is going to explode!

L: oh. That not good.

Me: well no shit, Sherlock.

Matt: do you even remember what happened last night at the party?

Me: no not really? You were there?

Matt: yeah Mello and I went with you because you would need a ride home.

Mello: GAAAAHHH! My head hurts like hell!

Matt: okay so I went because Mello and K-chan would need a ride home.

Light: SAVE ME PLEASE! *is being dragged by a still sugar induced Marthens*

Me: STOP SCREAMING DAMN IT!

Misa: sooo what happened that night anyway?

Matt: well I don't think I should tell anyone it mite make K-chan kill me. And Mello kill me twice.

Misa: so until someone asks you in a truth?

Matt: yeah pretty much.

Me: well I wanna thank **Always-Aftermath **for these truths and dares…

**Always-Aftermath**

**L and Light: (laughs evilly) here is another one. His name is Chris-Aneston. He's 3.**

Light: are you kidding me!

L: aw he is kind of cute. I'll take care of this one!

CA: hi there. Panda boy! ^^

L: panda boy?

CA: yeah. You have black hair and pail skin and black around your eyes.

L: oh. I understand.

Me: well. While you to get to know each other, we'll do the next dare.

**Beyond: have fun with near! (Hugs) will you be my big brother? Please?**

Beyond: I love this dare... *smirks* and uhhhh sure you can be my little sis.

Near: what's going on? *just got here*

Me: look at the dare *points to the dare wrightin on the white bored.*

Near: *blushes deep crimson*

Beyond: come on near let's go…*smirk widens and takes nears hand, brings him in to a room.* (NOT the same room as M and M were in!)

Near: meep.

*door closes*

Me: let's go here what there doing!

Mello: you're a pervert.

Me: nooooo im a sexual behaviorist.

Matt: okay you got that from the comic.

Me: so what?

Mello: she doesn't own that either… just so you all know.

Misa: you voyeur!

Me: nooooo sexual behaviorist…now let's go listen

…

Me: for science!

Beyond and near: *comes out of the room.*

Me: awwww near-chan is all red!

Beyond: *chuckles*

Near: s-shut up.

Me: okayyy I'll let that little thing slide. Next one!

**Near: tee hee (thumbs up) go Near x Beyond (hugs)**

Near: um thanks *blushing a slight pink*

Me: Okie dokie let's do the next one…

**Mello and Matt: since I know how much you two want to success L and love each other. Here is a 4 year old his name is Nick.**

Mello: great a kid. (Heavy sarcasm)

Nick: oh shove it blondie.

Mello: *eyes Nick than smirks* I like this kid. He's alright.

Matt: sup little guy.

Nick: hey dude. Cool hair.

Matt: thanks. Hey you like video games?

Nick: what kind of stupid ass question is that? Of course I do.

Matt: then let's go. I got tons of video games. Mello you coming.

Mello: well I kind of have to. Were chained together remember?

Matt: oh right…

Me: alrighty next one!

**Question for all!**

**I'm going to San Francisco to look at a collage. Do you guys wanna tour San Fran with me? **

Everyone: sure!

Me: but first we have to finish this round. But now the dares are given from my best friend **Ally**

**Ally**

**Why do you have five handcuffs? O_o**

Me: well…. Umm you see…

…

…

Me: My dad is a cop…

…

…

Me: well that's the end of the round please review bye bye!

Everyone: bye…


	5. Chapter 5

Me: okayyy were back!

Matt: so you got another review?

Me: yes I did *sniffles* I think im going to cry…

Mello: save the waterworks and just do the dares and or truths.

Me: fine today it is all thanks to **Almostovertheedge**

**Almostovertheedge**

**Oh, my, god I LOVE YOU! Lmao XD after reading this I seriously started to cry…**

Me: awwww thank you sooo much!

**By the way light, your staying handcuffed to Marthens for 10 chapters.**

Me: again my readers have so much faith in me! *cries tears of happiness*

Light: you're the devil!

**Okay now that we got the dares out of the way, for now. *evil smirk* let's get some truths.**

**Hmmmm who haven't I done anything to yet? **

**Mello: with how much chocolate you eat why aren't you like 300 pounds yet? No offense to anyone who is actually obese **

Mello: Easy… I have a high motablilisum…like L

Me: cool! Next one!

**And K-chan why do you have so many handcuffs? (I just had to)**

Me: I thought I went over this?

Mello: well she didn't believe you apparently.

Me: well honestly…it's because… I like the clicking noise they make. And because I need them on Halloween sometimes…

Everyone: oooooh

Me: what did you guys thin…?

…

…

Me: YOU GUYS ARE PERVERTS!

Mello: don't blame us blame are imagination…

Me: whatever…

Matt: sooo is there anything else?

Me: no actually that's it…

Matt: oh okay then sooo what do you wanna do now?

Me: wanna go crash a party?

Matt: sure.

M and K: * go crashes a party*

Mello: what about us?

Me: fine you guys can come too.

Everyone: Yaaaayyy!

Me: sorry for being so short you guys. I love you all! Bye

Everyone: bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: hey hey hey people!

Misa: hi K-chan.

Me: sooo today it is a big thanks to **Always-Aftermath **for the truths and dares.

Matt: alright let's get started…

Me: first one is…

**Always-Aftermath**

**Yay! *happy dances* I wont be in San Fran alone!**

Mello: wow apparently K-chan isn't the only one who happy dances…

Me: don't make fun of the happy dance!

**Beyond: Yay! I finally have an Onii-tan! Dare: will you go kill a kid in my class for me. Here is the address *hands him the address***

Beyond: sure, I'll kill him. *takes address*

Me: clean up when you're done!

Beyond: yea yea. *walks out the door with the katana*

Me: I hope he has fun with that…

Mello: there is something wrong with you? I mean seriously wrong with you…

Me: yea, whatever. Next one!

**Near: um… I don't have one for you… aw never mind. Hack into area 51 computers.**

Near: umm okay. *gets out a laptop that can't be traced or anything*

~after 10 minutes~

Near: there I hacked the computers. And apparently aliens do exist…

Everyone: O_O

Me: O_O Okayyy next one…

**Light and L: how are your kids?**

Light: well Marthens is asleep and Chris is playing 'UNO' with L.

Matt: by the way K-chan doesn't own 'UNO'

Me: *cries*

Matt: here have a cupcake *hands K-chan a cupcake*

Me: YAY CUPCAKE!

Near: wow. That was…easy…

Me: next one! *noms on cupcake*

**CA: are you behaving? Are you torturing L or Light?**

CA: yes I'm being good. And no I'm not torturing them but there is a 70% chance you want me to…

Me: well I know there is a 100% chance I want you to. Lol

L: Uno!

CA: darn it!

Me: okayyy then next one!

**Marthens: are you having fun with light?**

Light: he's asleep…

Marthens: no I'm awake…*rubs sleep out of his eyes. Cutely*

Me: sooooo kawaii!

Marthens: but Light isn't so bad.

Light: that's good to hear.

Me: aw even when you two were chained together. You guys managed to get along. That's great.

Mello: you sound like Dr. Phile.

Me: *keeps a smile on my face* shut it or I'll kick your ass.

Mello: okay jeez moody.

Me: next one…

**Mello and Matt: how's Nick? Take him to universal studios or something. Light and L will come with you.**

Matt: okay. Come on guys let's go!

Mello: k let me get Nick.

~get's Nick~

Nick: cool let's go.

Light: do we have to?

L and Marthens: yes, yes we do!

Light: *sigh* fine.

~they go to universal studios and have fun and stuff and were there for like 5 hours~

Light: that was fun but I'm tired

L: same.

Marthens: *half asleep already and lays on the couch to go to sleep.*

Light: *sits next to him*

Matt: *carrying a sleeping Nick* hey guys.

Mello: man I'm tired…

Matt: *lays Nick down on a different couch than Marthens.*

Me: alrighty let's do the last one from **Always-Aftermath**

**Nick: pawn Matt in a game for me will ya?**

Me: well Nick is asleep right now but I'll be sure to send him the message.

Misa: K-chan doesn't own death note, the characters, dr. phile, universal studios and so on…

Me: rub it in will ya! -_-'

Misa: sorry…

Me: it's fine but Im about to check out what classes' im in for school so this round is over… but please people review! And keep reading. And if you do review I'll give you a cookie! Bye bye everyone.

Everyone: bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: hi guys!

Mello: hey how many reviews this time?

Me: I got 2. But I have a couple from my friends and a couple from myself which should last us a couple rounds.

Mello: great T's and D's from you? Probably lame.

Me: shut up you prick

Mello: you wanna go?

Me: bring it on asshole.

Matt: okay enof let's just get on with it please…

Me: fine. Okay today a special thank you to a new reviewer. **I-Imaginary **the dares. First one is.

**I-Imaginary**

**L: be locked in a candy shop for 3 hrs. but you can't have candy and you can't have sugar for 3 chapters.**

L: no! No way in hell!

Me: you have to the reviewer said you have to. So you have to.

L: But technically that is two dares!

Me: yes, but there is a loophole.

L: what?

Me: well… the fact that it's my story and I can do whatever the hell I want…

L: … I hate you.

Me: you'll get over it.

~locks L in a candy story~

(hr. 1)

L: I'm fine I can last without candy or sweets…

Me: he's twitching.

(hr. 2)

L: *curled into a ball* I-Im fine…*twitch* O_e

Me: this is just sad…

(Hr. 2 min. 30)

L: It's so cold.

Me: *turns on the heater*

L: man, it burning hot in here.

Me: *turns heater off*

~that goes on for about 20 more minutes~

(hr. 3)

Mello: hey, aren't you supposed to let him out?

Misa: yeah it's been 3 hrs. now.

Me: man you guys ruin my fun. -_-

Me: okay L you can come out…

L: thank god. *clings to K-chan*

Me: get off me! Remember you can't have sweets for three chapters now.

L: *stops clinging* WHAT?

Me: yup it was part of the dare.

L: but, I'll die.

Me: oh you'll get over it. Have some veggies.

L: not in a million years.

Me: you have a high motablilisum. Not sugar addiction. Well you mite have that too.

Mello: I know you have it *points at K-chan*

Me: *glares* no I only have a high motablilisum you idiot.

Mello: whatever.

Beyond: hey people what's going on? *just got here*

Me: L has to go 3 chappys without sugar or sweets.

L: and I'm going to die…

Me: no not necessarily…*got an idea*

L: what are you thinking?

Me: well my mom has this cook book where you can have cake and stuff but it's all sugar free!

L: Really?

Me: yeah! I have the cook book right here! *takes out cook book*

L: great!

Me: well while me and L try to cook here is the next one…

**Near: kick BB in his head.**

Near: why?

Beyond: go ahead she didn't say how hard you had to kick me.

Near: okay. *kicks BB in the head*

Beyond: oww that really hurt near-koi.

Near: w-why are you c-calling me that?

Beyond: *glomps* awwww come on. You now it's true. *smirks*

Near: *blushes*

Beyond: awwww my pink little marshmallow.

Near: *blushes darker* baka

Me: aw you guys are so cute. Next one!

**BB: kiss mello on the lips.**

Beyond: no way in hell…

Me: yup you have to.

Beyond: *rolls eyes, noticeably ticked off* you blondie, get you ass over here.

Mello: what do you want?

Beyond: sorry near. *kisses mello on the lips*

Mello: what the hell!

Beyond: I was dared too.

Matt: *jealous*

Me: awwww Matt is jealous! That is sooo kawaii!

Matt: shut up.

Me: okay well the next dares are form **Always-Aftermath.**

…

Me: okayyy first one.

**L and Light: act like a couple wherever you go for 6 chapters.**

Me: *sniffles* so much faith!

Mello: idiot.

Light: okay that won't be hard.

L: since we already are a couple.

Me: really? I had no idea *heavy sarcasm*

L: what?

Me: basically the dare was you have to show the fact that you're a couple to other people other than us so you have to kiss in public and not just in front of us or in a room.

Mello: you know that really sounds wrong.

Me: yes I know.

Mello: did you mean for it to?

Me: yes, yes I did.

Mello: something is wrong with you…

Me: a little bit…

…

Me: next one.

**Mello and Matt: stay locked in a room filled with rabid yaoi fan girls.**

Mello and matt: *walk into the room and here the door lock behind them*

RYF1: omg! I love you guys can you kiss!

AYFG: *chant* KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!

Matt: uhhhh okay.

Mello: huh?

Matt: *leans to Mello and kisses mello softly*

Mello: *blushes* what the hell? Not in front of other people you baka

RYF2: awwww come on put more passion in it!

Mello: no not in front of all of you! .

Matt: why not?

Mello: well…b-because…

Matt: *rolls eyes and presses his lips against Mello's roughly*

Mello: *closes eyes and Kisses back*

Matt: *forcefully opens Mello's mouth and slides his tong in mello's mouth*

Mello and Matt: *fight for dominance in the kiss*

RYFG's: *squeal and go completely crazy*

~after the kiss the YFG asked them a ton of pointless questions~

Me: next one~ :D

**Marthens, Chris-Aneston, and Nick: when Matt and Mello get out of the closet go terrorize them, in the meantime terrorize Light**!

M, CA and nick: OKAY!

~they all eat bowls full of sugar and chase Light all around the place~

Light: help me! Please!

Me: nope, no way! Hahaha

Mello: this is priceless! Haha

Near: *trying to hold in his laphter* g-guys we-we shouldn't be pfft Haha Haha!

Me: next one!

**Beyond and near: go watch …*shudders* Barney.**

Near: uhhhh what's Barney?

Beyond: a stupid kid show.

Near: oh. So that's all we just have to watch it?

Me: yup.

~after they watched it~

Near: oi, *rubes his temples* that gave me a headache…

Beyond: That was tourcher…how do little kids watch that crap?

Me and Near: I have no idea.

Me: well that's all for this round. Please review and yadda yadda yadda.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: hey people.

L: hi.

Me: okay we got dares from…**Almostovertheedge**

Light: yes we understand… thank you very much. Now let's get on with this please?

Me: fine Mr. impatient first one…

**Almostovertheedge**

**You are a freaking genius I bow at your feet! Lol**

**Annnnnnnddddd I'm back with more dares!**

Me: Yay! I'm being bowed to!

Mello: dork.

**Matt: smash one of your video game consuls.**

Matt: nooooo I can't! I had to raise a lot of money to buy my Xbox.

Me: so you still have to do it…

Matt: I hate you…

Me: you'll get over it…

Matt: *takes a hammer and smashes his Xbox*

Me: see! That wasn't hard!

Matt: *deeply depressed*

Me: next one!

**Mello: here is three hundred bucks. Go buy Matt a new game consul.**

Mello: okay. Come on matt let's go to best buy…

Near: K-chan doesn't own best buy or Xbox.

Me: DARN IT!

Matt: Yay!

Me: O_o weird…

Near: a little…

Me: next one! XD

**Near: go watch Dora!**

Near: not in my life time…

Me: oh yes you are!

Near: *deep sigh*

Me: awwww it's okay you'll live…

Near: fine. *goes to watch Dora*

Me: *sigh* poor guy…

Beyond: yup…

Me: alrighty next one!

**Beyond: go three chapters without jam.**

Beyond: I can do that… im not addicted.

Me: oh yes. You are very addicted.

Beyond: am not

Me: are too.

Beyond: am not!

Me: are too!

Beyond: AM NOT!

Me: ARE TOO!

Light: okay next one.

Me: hey that's my line.

**Light: duct tape your mouth shut for 5 chapters' breath threw your nose.**

Light: I can do that…

Me: okay! *duct tapes light's mouth*

L: aw it will be hard to kiss light.

Me: you'll get over it…

Matt: do you always say that?

Me: yup! ^^ next one!

**L: sit normally for the rest of the chapter…**

L: okay…*sit's normally*

Me: so how do you feel?

L: fine just my detection skills will drop 40%

Me: yeah you'll be okay.

...

Me: next one!

**M,CA,N: annoy the hell outta Light for the next five chapters. Here are some foam bats, nerf guns,a bucket of water, and a 5 pound bag of sugar (stolen from L) have fun. ^^**

L: hey!

Me: you'll get over it…

CA: okay!

N: why not…

M: ALRIGHT!

*N,M, and CA eat the 5 pound of sugar and are literally bouncing off the walls and are annoying the hell outta light.*

M: light light light light light light light light light light!

Light: what?

M: I FORGOT! *hits Light with the foam bats*

N: *hits light with the bats as well*

CA: *joins them and kicks light too*

Me and Mello: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Matt: you to are so much alike it's scary…

Near: it kind of is creepy…

M,N, and CA: *hits light with the foam bats repeatedly for 5 hours till the bats are all flimsy and broken*

Light: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OWWWWW!

Me: AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Mello: AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

Matt and near: *holding in there laphter as much as they can* t-that i-i-is just sad! Ahahahahah

Misa: poor light-kun ahahahahah

N and M: *takes the bats and puts them away because there all broken and takes out the nerf guns*

CA: SWEET!

N: I know right.

Mello: good thing I taught him how to use a real gun so this wont be a problem…

Me: O_O okayyy!

N: *shoots light 1000 times with the nerf gun*

M: *shoots him 600 times* ahahahahah I am awesome!

CA: *shoots him 200 times* this is cool.

Me: AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

Light: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: *starts turning red from laphter* AHAHAHAHAHA

Near: is she okay?

Mello: I don't know? *shrugs*

Near: well go find out…

Mello: you!

Near: fine I'll do it.

Mello: whatever…

Near: um k-chan are you okay?

Me: *still a little red* yes im fine *smiles*

Near: okay just checking.

Beyond: *death glares*

Me: Near…?

Near: yes?

Me: your boyfriend is jealous.

Near: *rolls his eyes* beyond?

Beyond: yeah?

Near: come here…*waves beyond over*

Beyond: yea? *comes over*

Near: *pulls the end of beyond shirt down to his level and kisses him*

…

Near: *pulls away and lets go of beyond shirt.* could you not be so easily jealous.

Beyond: *blushes lightly* whatever…

Me: let's go see what the kids are doing to light?

Mello: sure

Everyone else: sure why not.

…

N,M, and CA: *are pouring buckets of cold water on light and are dragging him around the place*

Me: poor light! Ahahahahah Haha

…

Me: okay now that everyone has settled down the next stuff is from… **I-Imaginary **so first up…

**Near and BB: come on a killing spree with me…by the way im a boy.**

Beyond: im all for it!

Near: sure.

Me: really near? You that willing to do it?

Near: yes… why do you ask?

Me: … no reason …

Near: come on let's go…

Beyond and near: *goes on a killing spree with I-Imaginary*

Me: next one!

**L: are you emo?**

L: no im not emo…my hair is naturally this color…I don't sleep very often so it began to get dark under my eyes it is not eyeliner…and im also naturally pale since I don't go outside very often I do not cut myself…

Me: yupperz! Next one!

**Matt: were a bra for the next to chapters…**

Matt: what is up with you? I mean dude!

Me: oh just go do it!

Matt: no I will look stupid!

Me: read my lips…YOU…WILL…GET…OVER…IT!

Matt: *glares* whatever…*put training bra on*

Me: see you can barely notice it…

Matt: yea but you can notice the black and white skirt and matching tang top…*Death glares*

Me: I couldn't help it! I mean if your gonna put on a bra you mite as well do a whole outfit and btw do you shave your legs?

Matt: SHUT UP? *mega blushes*

Mello: *blushes then turns away*

Me: mello? Are you oka…*sees blood*

…

…

…

Me: mello has a bloody nose because of matt…*in a sing-songy voice*

Mello: SHUT UP!

Me: okayyy well that's all for today… till next time bye!

Everyone: bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: yo! People!

Mello: you seem happy…

Me: yupperz I am!

Mello: why?

Me: because I am! you baka!

Mello: fine…moody

Me: let's just get to the dares before me and mello kill each other…well today the reviews are brought to you by: **Angle-Danna **first onezz!

**Okay **** I don't really know what to say but hear it goes.**

**Light: what are your true feelings towards Misa? And your feelings for L?**

Me: well considering the dare from last chappy saying light had to tape his mouth he will wright it on a white board…

Light: *wrights on white board* well Misa isn't my favorite person in the world but I don't necessarily hate her. I just don't really like her…

Me: kind of the same for me too…

Misa: aw you all hate Misa Misa!

Me: no we don't. We just don't really like you.

Light: *writes on white board* and about L I mean I think you would know by now that I love him and he loves me… I mean it was very obvious in some chapters…

Me: light-kun! Don't insult are viewers!

Light: *gives an 'I DIDN'T!' expression.

Me: okay let's go to the next one before I get BB to kill light…

Beyond: awwww I can't do it yet?

Me: no, sorry not yet.

Everyone: O_e

Me: ummmm NEXT ONE!

**Near: tongue kiss mello…**

Mello: NO WAY IN HELL!

Me: you're going to…

Near: I have no problem with it…it's just I think beyond will kill Mello.

Mello: yeah and matt will be annoyed with me.

Me: you'll get over it!

Near: *rolls his eyes* mello get your ass over hear.

Mello: what the hell do you want you albino—

Near: *kisses mello with tongue*

Mello: *separates the kiss* great I'm going to die today…

Beyond: *only saw the part were Near and Mello were kissing*

Me: here it comes *squeals and jumps up and down*

Matt: your way to happy about this…

Me: why aren't you mad?

Matt: because I saw the whole thing…

Me: ohhh I get it…

Beyond: Mello! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Mello: HOLY SHIT! *run for his ever loving life*

Me: ahahahahah

Beyond: *runs after him*

Me: next one~~

**Beyond: steal L's cake (sorry L)**

Beyond: *panting*

Me: hey you okay?

Beyond: yeah im fine

Me: great! Wear is mello?

Beyond: uhhhh

Me: WHAT? YOU KILLED MELLO? ARE YOU SEROUSE! YOU KILLED THE PERSON I REALLY-

Beyond: really what? *smirks*

Me: really…needed on the show! *nervous laph*

Beyond: no I think you were going to say 'the person I really liked'

Me: what? Me. Like. Him? Pfft you have seen us fight? Haven't you? I mean I hate him!

Beyond: yeah we all have but you guys are a lot alike and you both get along sometimes…

Me: *blushes lightly* yeah well I don't like him…

Mello: hey guys what did I miss? I lost Beyond in Afghanistan.

Me: MELLO YOUR HEAR! *tackles with a hug* *cat ears pop up on her head* ummmm sorry… *nervous laph and gets off mello*

Mello: uhhhh that was…

Beyond: K-chan likes you Mello…

Me: WHAT? NO! Jezz beyond! *hits him repeatedly*

Beyond: hey K-chan why do you have cat ears?

Me: *stops hitting* oopsy…*cat ears go away*

Matt: Mello are you okay?

Mello: *kind of paralyze with shock hear that K-chan likes him…*

Beyond: *steals cake from L*

L: *doesn't move or make any attempt to kick his ass*

Me: L are you okay? He just took your cake?

L: no that was plastic.

Me: nice…hey really quick can some people dare me to sing? I feel like singing…

…

Me: next one!

**Mello: give L some of your chocolate**

Mello: *gives some of his chocolate to L* hear…

L: *takes chocolate* nom nom nom…

Me: aw cute!

L: thank you…

Me: no problem…next one!

**Matt: tell one secret about you that no else knows**

Matt: well… I rap.

Me: really! Do one!

Matt: no

Me: please?

Matt: no now do the other dares and stuff…

Me: fine! Thank you very much **Angle-Danna** the next dares are from…**LJbloodangle.**

**DD's? (Starts singing to set them up…)**

Me: DD's are double dares

**ZL: SHUT UP YOU CAN'T SING!**

**YOU SHUT UP AT LEAST I DON'T SING LIKE AN OLD DIEING WALRUS.**

**ZL: touché**

**MER HEER**

**ZL: something tells me you got that from the Amanda show…**

**YEP AND IM GETTING OFF TOPIC!**

Near: K-chan doesn't own the Amanda show…

**ZL: Gee really?**

**Rawr!**

**Dare time!**

**Mello: how much chocolate can you eat? and I dare you to eat my leftover chocolate from valentines day (I think chocolate takes a long time before getting rotten and I got a LOT of chocolate I'm popular at my school for some unknown reason)**

Mello: well idk how much chocolate I can eat all I know is that it's a lot. Since I have a high motablilisum…

Me: *hands mello all the V-day chocolate*

Matt: holy crap… -_-

Me: I know right?

Mello: *eats all the chocolate*

Me and Matt: OoO!

Mello: I don't feel so good…

Me: -_- well no duh…you ate all that chocolate…*hands mello a bucket in case*

Beyond: aw you care about him…

Me: shut up…!

Beyond: whatever…

Me: let's just do the next one.

**Light: I dare you to hmm oh I know jump off the highest point in dah world (I know what it is I don't feel like typing it)**

then land in a lake with my pet tiger shark JAWS(I know stupid name but what else am I'm supposed a shark)then I unlease meh WOLVES ON YOU!

Light: *writes* that is tourcher

Me: so what? *Pushes you off the tallest point in the world.*

Light: *wrights* O MY KIRA!

(Light lands in a lake and get torn to shreds and then wolves are unleashed on him and they tear him to more shreds)

Beyond: how come you don't care if he dies?

Me: because…he is evil…

…

…

Me: next one!

**L: I dare you to eat 35 cakes my stalkers sent me and yes I've had them poisoned checked nine times**

L: thank you for thinking about my safety… *eats the cakes*

Me: OoO dang…

L: I feel fine…

Me: okayyy ummmm let's do the next one …

L: is something wrong?

Me: no not really…

Matt: next one!

Me: my line! *whines*

**Near: I don't know eat a Lego I don't care**

Near: uhhhh I am not going to eat a Lego…

Me: *puts a Lego in near's mouth*

Near: *swallows* K-chan doesn't own Lego's.

Me: *pouts*

Matt: you'll…

Me: if you say it I swear I will strait up murder your ass…

Matt: okay sorry

Me: next one! ^^

**Matt: I dare you to play Mortal Combat with me (No One has beaten me yet and I wanna play with someone with my same skill level)**

Matt: your on!

*Matt and LJ play MC for 3 hours strait and finally (and I mean finally) Matt has beaten LJ*

Matt: yup I am skilled.

Me: *hits matt with toaster.*

Matt: HEY! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!

Me: YOU CHEATED!

Matt: how?

Me: I saw you use that one cheat code you used on me when we played against each other…

Matt: so?

Me: so LJ wins! ^^

Matt: you know your starting to get one my nerves…

Me: you'll get over it… okay next thing…

**BYE BI XD**

Blood and Poison XD

LJ

Me: yes that will be all for today… thank you all for reading please review and please give me some truths or dares as well…good bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: yo! What is up my peeps!

Mello: you have no peeps…

Me: stop reminding me that GOSH!

Mello: fine jeez…

Me: Okie dokie let us get on with it shall we?

Matt: We shall…

Me: okay so today the dares are from… **LJbloodangle**

Light: yea let's get on with it…

Me: let it begin!

**CJ: HEY PEOPLE YOU ARE ALL MY BITCHES!**

**CJ NO CUSSING!**

**(MEH COSSIN IS FROM THE CALIFORNIA STATE)**

**She's visiting me for the week so she'll be daring you guys today. (ZL is my hobo)**

**CJ: no he is her brother who annoys the crap outta her.**

**Uh huh.**

**CJ and me: dares!**

**L: I dare you to kiss light…**

**Really CJ you're going with that?**

**CJ: so what I like yaoi big deal, sue me.**

**I wish I could**

**CJ: meanie -_-'**

**Yaoi otaku**

**CJ: grrr I hate Chu!**

**I HATE YOU TOO!**

Me: okayyy before they kill each other let's get the dare over with.

L: I agree, light! Would you come over here for a minute?

Light: what is it Ryuzaki?

L: *grabs light by the shirt collar and kisses him and releases*

Light: *lightly blushes*

Me: FYI: no pun intended…

…

Me: next one!

**Okay…**

**Beyond: I dare you to kill this week's stalker dude he is (gives paper to beyond)**

Beyond: k I'll be back.

Me: HAVE FUN! ^^

Mello: you're messed up dude…

**CJ: what's with you and killing stalkers?**

**One. I LOVE IT… two STALKERS DESERVE TO DIE! Three do you want me to kill innocent people instead? (holds up axe)**

**CJ: no…**

**-_-;**

**CJ: hey is that your brothers missing guitar pick?**

**(Grabs it) no**

**CJ: hey why is this review so long?**

**Because we are both daring and we both get easily distracted**

**CJ: oh…**

**Matt: I dare you to go surfing with me…**

**CJ is also a pro surfer**

**CJ: yeah but you've got drawing awards and won every year in the talent show with your band.**

**Yeah so?**

**So were tied!**

**Now bye!**

**Blood and California! (Starts singing California girls by Katy Perry)**

**CJ: werewolves and anime DX**

**CJ and LJ**

*CJ and Matt go surfing and CJ won*

Mello: but in matt's defense he isn't a pro surfer…

Me: yea that is true

Near: and K-chan doesn't own anything…

Me: *hits near with a pillow*

Mello: well apparently she owns that pillow…

Me: lol…^^

Me: sooo thank you very much CJ and LJ for your review…next reviewer is… **Rainchill** …

Misa: cool name! ^^

Me: I agree… so here we go!

**;D lol I love your fan fic. :3**

Me: awwww thank you so much! ^^

**Mello: I dare you to DO something ALONE in a room with K-chan ;D oh you're welcome K-chan.**

Me: WHAT!

Mello: WHAT?

Near: *laphing his ass off*

Me: *throws another pillow at near*

Mello: but I have to agree…*extremely ticked off*

Me: your just gonna give in!

Near: because of his pride.

Me: where is the pride in raping me!

Mello: it won't be rape now come on…

Me: help! Help meh! *thinking thank you*

~in the room~

Mello: come on let's get this over with…*sits down next to K-chan*

Me: *blushing* why so close jeez…*scoots over*

Mello: *scoots closer*

Me: *scoots over more till she hits the wall* oww! T~T

Mello: *sigh* you idiot…come here *takes K-chan by the chin and kisses her*

Me: *super blush*

Mello: *separates*

~long silent~

Mello: so what do you wanna do now?

Me: wanna play go fish?

Near: *shouts threw the door* K-CHAN DOSEN'T OWN GO FISH!

Me: *shouts back* THANK YOU NEAR *heavy sarcasm*

~me and mello play go fish for a while~

Me: okay next one!

Mello: got any 4's?

Me: go fish

Mello: damn! Again!

**L: cheat on light with Misa**

L: *extreme annoyance…*

Light: its fine I won't think anything of it…

L: *kisses Misa for 3 seconds and stops*

Misa: ewwww I got emo germs!

L: 1. im not emo and two it wasn't exactly my cup of tea either…

Near: okay now I know you're just putting puns in to irritate me…

Me: nah uh! Anyway that was all for **Rainchill** … well we can continue in the next chappy…bye bye!

Everyone: bye…


	11. Chapter 11

Me: hey people all of you wanna here about my day?

Mello: no…

Me: fine meanie!

Mello: oi.

Me: …LET'S GET ON WITH THE DARES! ^^' SHALL WE!

Mello: you don't have to scream…

Me: okay well today's dares are brought to you by **Lunar Hale **so here it is…

**Oh! Oh! Pick me *waves arm around* :3**

**Light: you must sing an Eminem song and if you mess up prepare to meet my pet shark named Richard.**

Light: why does everyone hate me?

Me: well I don't hate you…that much.

Light: thanks I feel so much better *sarcasm*

Me: okay well im going to pick the Eminem song okay?

Light: what ever!

Me: XP *looks threw all her CD's*

…

…

…

Me: how about 'toy soldiers'?

Near: no! *grabs the CD* I love that song *glares*

Me: fine fine jeez

Me: *looks threw her CD's again*

L: how about that one?

Me: oh! 'Not afraid' good choice L-san

Light: what ever let's just get this over with

Me: let the music playyyy

Near: K-chan doesn't own anything…

Me: STOP THAT *hits him with a pillow*

Beyond: stop hitting my near with pillows! *holds near close*

Near: *blushes* l-let go of me…

~song: Not Afraid~ Artist: Eminem~

*light walks out of the hallway with a microphone Near: where did you get the microphone? Me: shhh I'll tell you later im trying to type you dork!*

*music starts*

Yeah, it's been a ride...  
I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one  
Now some of you might still be in that place  
If you're trying to get out, just follow me  
I'll get you there

(Verse 1)

You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em  
Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem  
When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn  
What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world  
Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thing's stopping me  
I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony  
No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he  
From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shit'n  
Whether he's on salary, paid hourly  
Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him  
Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
He's married to the game, like a fuck you for christmas  
His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge  
To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the universe

(Hook)

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

(Verse 2)  
Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap  
I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap  
You said you was king, you lied through your teeth  
For that fuck your feelings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped  
And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back  
I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact  
Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"  
Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground

Relax, I ain't going back to that now  
All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW  
Cause I ain't playin' around  
There's a game called circle and I don't know how  
I'm way too up to back down  
But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out  
Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't  
This fucking black cloud still follow's me around  
But it's time to exercise these demons  
These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!

(Hook)

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

(Bridge)

And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, Imma face my demons  
I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now

(Verse 3)

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you  
So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through  
And don't even realise what you did, believe me you  
I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger  
I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of  
My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead  
No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise  
To focus soley on handling my responsibility's as a father  
So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it  
You couldn't lift a single shingle on it  
Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club  
Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up  
Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon  
But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

~finnie~

Me: wow who knew you were such a good rapper…

L: I didn't know that…

Me: well I guess there is no visit from Richard today

R: yes there is

Me: OMFG A TALKIN SHARK NAMED RICHARD!

R: yes that is me…so where is this light?

Me: but he didn't mess up?

R: but you want me to do it anyway don't you?

Me: yes very much so…

Mello: light is over there *points at light*

Light: crap…*runs for his life*

R: dinner! *runs after light*

Me: well while they do that let's do the next dare…

**Misa-Misa: what is the square root of 321489? (This mite take a while)**

Misa: uhhhhhhhh *blank stair*

Me: *face palms*

…

…

Misa: oh oh oh Misa knows Misa knows!

Me: really quick befor you awnser I have a little note I wanted to add to this today: u say Justin Bieber,I say Skillet u say Taylor Swift,I say Breaking Benjamin u say Lady Gaga,I say Evanescence u say Miley Cyrus,I say Slipknot u say T-Pain,I say Three Days Grace u say Emenem,I say Linkin Park u say Jonas Brother,Isay Green Day u say Flowers,I say Puddle of Mudd 92% of teens have turned to pop and you are part of the 8% that still listens to real music. DON'T LET THE SPIRIT OF ROCK DIE!

Me: okay im good you can awnser now…

Misa: the awnser is… 567

Everyone: OoO!

Me: *takes out a calculator* OMG THAT'S RIGHT!

Misa: *pouts* and everyone thought Misa was stupid!

Me: okay well thank you **Lunar Hale **for your review let's do the next one shall we?

Matt: we shall

Me: okay next up is… **Almostovertheedge **first one!

**Haha I love this! each chapter is even funnier then the next! Alright, so let's see...**

**Matt: here is $6,000 go crazy and drag mello along with you.**

Mello: he is gonna blow it all on video games and smokes…

Matt: awesome! Come on mello!

Mello: whatever…

**Mello: here is a gun don't hesitate to shoot anyone who tries to hurt you or matt.**

Mello: yea this will come in handy.

*mello and matt go to the mall matt buys video games and video game consuls and some chocolate for mello*

Mello: thanks :) I had to shoot 4 people…

Me: okay next one!

**Beyond: below is a hit list. We leave at mid night.**

**Justin beiber**

**Jones brothers**

**Miley Cyrus**

**Dora **

**Barney**

**And whoever else we think of…**

Me: aw I wanna go too!

Beyond: well tonight when we leave you can join.

Me: Yay!

...

Me: next one!

**Near: go kill Misa **

Near: Misa come here…

Misa: yeah?

Near: *shoots Misa* okay that was too easy

Beyond: Near you has blood on you…*smirks*

Near: beyond now isn't the time…*blushes*

Beyond: of course it is *drags near away* well be back soon.

Me: take your time! Next one….

**And since no one really tortures L anymore**

**L: you must go 4 chapters without sweets…**

L: why don't any of my fan girls review this *pouts*

Me: what do you mean?

L: no one gives me fan girl cake anymore it's a little depressing

Me: L say this with me…you will get over it!

L: whatever *glares*

Me: okay so thank you **Almostovertheedge **for those dares ^^ are next dares will be from… **Rainchill **sooo first one shall be…

**^.^ thx. XD ok I think I did go a little bit far...but what the hell. XD hmmmmmmmm**

**Near: freeze your underwear and wear them for 3 chapters ^_^ are you a boxers or briefs type of guy?**

Near: okay 1. I'm a boxer's type of person and 2. Wont that give me frost bite or something… or hypothermia?

Me: probly lol

Near: jezz what ever *freezes a pair of his boxers and then puts them on*

Me: so… you okay?

Near: i-i-i-i-I f-f-feel l-l-l-like a-a p-p-popsicle…*shivers*

Beyond: *holds on to his freezing near* better?

Near: very…*blushes*

Me: awwww so cute … next one!

**Ok I can't decide if I should make light shave his head or make Matt paint his nails pink with little Justin beiber heads so K-chan can chose...or you can do both...**

**Hehe **

Me: *evil smirk* ummmm I think we should do…BOTH!

Matt and light: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!

Matt and light: DAAAAAAAAAMMMMNNN IIIIIIIITTT!

Me: well let's do Light first *runs at Light with a razor and shaves off all his hair*

Light: .YOU!

Me: I feel accomplished! ^^

Light: matt's turn…

Matt: *sigh*

Me: *paints matt's nails and put JB on them*

Matt: hey beyond add to that hit list Rainchill…*death glare*

Me: you're not going to kill my reviewer you Nin conpoop!

Matt: we'll see about that.

Me: okay Rainchill I have some advice for you…RUN FOR YOUR EVER LOVEING LIFE!

!

!

Me: okay our next reviewer is… **werewolf33 **so here it is…

**Ok so I dare Light to admit that he is Kira and then L can take him away to jail. Love you L! *Sighs deeply* I feel accomplished this is so dam funny! *Sigh***

Me: well you herd the dare admit it…

Light: I am kira

L: I knew it! But I love him sooo this is awkward…

Me: I agree this would be a good time to end…

Matt and Mello: I agree

Me: well then I guess that's it. BYE!

Everyone else: bye…


	12. Chapter 12

Me: hey everyone!

Mello: hey

Matt: yo

L: hello

Everyone else: hi.

Me: sooo let's get started?

Everyone: sure.

Me: okay so first we have dares from **LJbloodangle **so let's get this lol

**Hey people we're back**

**CJ: and I'm staying with LJ till school starts in September.**

Me: awwww lucky my school started In August -_-

**WHAT NO?**

**CJ: HEY BE NICE WE JUST GOT BACK FROM SURFING AND IM TIRED!**

**Oh boo hoo hoo **

**CJ: you are so bi polar**

**YEP! **

**LJ and CJ: dare time!**

**Near: ****I pretty much can't come up with a dare for you right go make out with beyond or something**

**HOW ARE YOU RELATED TO ME!**

**CJ: I don't know**

Beyond: I like this dare.

Near: *blushes* no…

Beyond: *glomps on Near* awwww come on Near-koi!

Near: *blushes darker* don't call me that!

Beyond: come on near. Let's go. *drags near away*

Near: damn it this is rape!

Beyond: *smirks* not if you like it… which you do.

Near: -/- I hate you…

**ZL: you guys want some food?**

**No**

**ZL: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!**

**See this is why you don't have a girlfriend I'm a girl, be nice!**

Me: ohhh you just got owned dude…

**CJ: it's true**

**ZL: UGH IM LEAVING!**

**(Throws a sandwich at ZL)**

**ZL: OW THE HELL?**

**CJ: HEY THAT WAS MY SANDWICH!**

**TOO BAD**

**Light: I dare you to tie yourself to the back of a truck and die in a crash.**

**CJ: uh LJ any reason why you hate Light**

He Killed L and I simply hate him just by looking at him and HIS STUPID BITCH TAKADA KILLED MELLO AND MATT!

CJ: 0_0 dAMN LJ I didn't know you hated him that much

(stands there)

CJ:LJ? LJ HELLO are you there *waves hand in my face*

yes I'm still here and I was thinking of other ways of torturing light

CJ: oh

Light: *cries*

Me: get over it…*ties light to my old truck*

**Mello: you can drive the car that kills light**

FU FU FU FU

CJ: 0_e oh LJ

Blood and Trucks XD

Werewolves and Yaoi XD

LJ and CJ

Mello: yes!

Me: yep so get in that driver seat and mess him up!

*mello drives the truck into a exploding area and jump out befor It all goes off.*

Me: awesome stunts! ^^

Mello: thank you.

Me: so… I kinda have to bring him back to life now huh?

Mello: unfortunately…

Me: *sighs and brings him back*

Matt: sooo what's next?

Me: well that was all for LJ sooo next is… **Sucker for the bad guys **dares and or truths…

**L: swap all your baggy jeans and white shirts for pink singlet's and skinny jeans**.

L: *sigh*

Me: come on maybe you will look good?

L: *glare*

Me: okay…*backs away*

L: *switches all the clothes*

Me: wow you look pretty good.

L: I hate you…

Me: whatever…

…

…

Me: next one!

**Near: dye your hair black to match BB's**

Near: why is everyone obsessed with dyeing my hair?

Me: I don't know?

Near: *sigh* just get it over with…

Me: yeah! *dyes near's hair black*

Near: I hate you…

Me: YOU WILL GET OVER IT!

Beyond: I like your hair

Near: that's just because it is just like yours…T_T

Me: well that was it for **Sucker for bad guys **next will be … **Lovehatewhateverxx**

**I decided to join in on the dares.**

**Light- You did know that if you had decided to not use the Death Note so many people wouldn't hate you right?**

Light: yes I now understand that. *heavy sarcasm*

Me: *hits light with a giant rubber chicken* stop insulting people

Light: but you always do!

Me: that is because I am me!

Near: can we get this movieing along?

Me: sure next one!

**L- Why are you so awesome? Here is a cake. I bought it at the store because I am lazy. I hope you're not mad :(**

L: no I am not mad at all! *eats cake* and I don't now why I am so awesome? It is a real mystery…

Me: *hits L with a pillow* you weren't supposed to eat cake!

L: you're so mean…

Me: get over it!

…

!

Me: next one XD

**Misa- Why do you dress goth when you're so not?**

Misa: well I guess it is because I just love the dark frills and cute little figures and stuff they make for people who are goth ^^

Me: very interesting… next one!

**Mello- I want you sing Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. PLEASE try your best, since it's an awesome song. And give your thoughts on Evanescence the band.**

Mello: I guess…._.

Me: Yay! Song time!

~start~ (p.s. when he sings this he is actually REALLY good! But he did it kind of boy version)

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping Somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
wake me up Inside  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
I've been living in lie, there is nothing inside

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe i couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Me: wow that was amazing!

Mello: yeah whatever and I think evanescence is a pretty cool band.

Near: which K-chan doesn't own

Me: DAMN IT!

Near: man, that is fun…

Me: okay next one…

**Matt: will you buy me an Xbox 360? Pweaz! **

Matt: sure here *gives here an Xbox* I have 3 of them

Me: -_- that is no surprise

Matt: yup.

Me: next one!

**Near- I want you to go shopping with me. I am going to give you a goth makeover. I get to buy you 3 pairs of skinny jeans, 5 band tees (you pick the band), and 2 pairs of tripp pants. You have to wear them. Hey I'm not making you dye your hair :) If you cooperate I'll let you have some alone time with BB.**

Near: yeah well it's a little to late with the hair die thing…

Me: you'll get over it…maybe. Anyway let's do the dare!

~after a while at the mall~

Near: *is whereing black tripp pants and the straps are white with an all time low band tee.*

Me: wow you look really good…

Near: *sigh* I miss my white clothes

Beyond: :( my poor near…

Me: yeah I kind of feel bad for him too…

…

..!

Me: hey near can you come here!

Near: what is it?

Me: *washes near's hair and the entire black die comes out and his hair now smells like marshmallows*

Near: marshmallow's?

Me: yeah so what I have shampoo that smells like that. So what?

Near: whatever I am just glad I have my white hair back ^^

Me: yea okay next one!

**BB- You can come along with Near and I. Can you bring Justin Beiber back to life? So that you and I can torture him? Please? I'm guessing I missed the midnight spree. If not can I join?**

Me: BB didn't wanna see his near tourcher like he was… well at lest that is what he thinks lol.

Near: I thought it was tourcher.

Me: whatever… (Oh! And a little heads up there is going to be a very special guest in the next chappy!)

Mello: so are we going to get on with it?

Me: yes well that was all for **lovehateandwhatever **so I guess we can end here for right now. Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: hello everyone. Today we have a special guest…

Mello: who?

Me: would you let me finish you dummy!

Mello: sorry jeez

Me: well today are special guest is my cousin Genesis! X3

Genesis: hey everyone!

Everyone: hi

Me: okay so now people can also dare and or truth genesis! XP

Genesis: what?

Me: yup that is right! *whispers and talks fast* btw she has a secret crush on Matt…

Genesis: *blushes and yells* WHAT! I DO NOT! *chases after K-chan*

Me: uh oh! *runs for my life*

Genesis: get back here!

Me: okay well before I get killed are reviewer today is **Rainchill **so let's get going before genesis decides to murder me!

**Heyyy not nice! I was about to say draw JBs head on Matts head with permanent marker, so if I were you I wouldn't be such a meanie! So Light...how's your head nice and shiny? XD Beyond if you add me to the hit list...hmmmmmm...I'll pull out the worst dare evar! And if Matt doesn't say sorry he'll get a dare that will STAY THERE FOREVER! *Power to the pen! :D* XD ok let's do some dares**

**L: jump rope and sing Bad Boy by Cascada.**

L: that won't be hard.

Me: lol yea but how good are you at singing? Oh and and the end of the chappy we'll have the dares from genesis and me… so in other words we are going to do some dares but that will be later…

Near: K-chan owns nothing…

Me: *goes to depression corner*

Matt: when did she put that sign up?

Mello: beats me.

L: let's get started shall we?

*L starts to jump rope*

Genesis: why did I have to be the rope holder with you?

Me: because I said so and that is that…

*song starts*

**Remember the feelings, remember the day  
heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again**

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

*l stops jump roping and the music stops*

Me: okay next dare! Or truth…

**Mello: Are you Bi? I'm cunfuzzled! I mean you're all up in Matt, but then you made out with K-chan...Yeah it was a dare but we all knew you liked it... **

Mello: you say 'we all' as if you're an organization?

Me: just awnser the damn question…

Mello: yeah for your information I am bi. And your correct on another thing I did enjoy it…

Me: *blush*

Mello: but I still love matt either way.

Matt: *playing Mario but still herd mello and smiled* *thinking: I knew the love triangle thing would work*

Me: *still kind of blushing* well let's get on with the next dare shall we?

**Light: ... Lick a frozen pole... And make sure your tongue is totally stuck on the pole. Then get Beyond to push you away so some of your tongue skin will be gone. That's whatcha get for liking potato chips. :P **

Me: damn

Mello: double damn

Matt: …damn

Me: lol

Light: *sigh*

Me: btw light is now whereing a wig that looks just like his normal hair until his hair grows back.

Light: *licks a frozen pole*

L: I can't watch this…-_-

Beyond: *pushes him and … well you read the dare*

Me: *shivers*

Light: 

Me: um do to the fact light is injured extremely he is in recovery and that was all for **Rainchill **are next reviewer is **Lunar Hale**

**We'll Richard got fed I think he says "hi light":D**

**Okay then hmmmm…**

**Near: here is a new toy! And some Lego's you deserve them.**

Near: thanks…

Me: huh? Your not going to say 'K-chan doesn't own anything…'?

Near: no I am thinking how it sucks that I only have one really good fan girl so far…because I have been tourchered for most of the story…

Me: well…I am a fan girl of yours and then there I beyond

Near: *interrupts* I am not including the times beyond raped me…

Beyond: it isn't rape if you like it…which you have.

Near: *extreme blush*

Me: let's go on to the next one…

**Misa: wow! You got it! Here is a cookie…**

Misa: Yay cookie!

Genesis: next one!

**B.B.: Kay so I just started school, and you see, there's this one teacher. Want to help me 'take care' of that little problem?**

Beyond: man I love these people!

~beyond goes and kills the teacher~

Genesis and me: Next one!

**Matt: Beat my cousin at Mario! He the best AND HE CHALLENGES YOU!**

Matt: easy *goes and plays a Mario game with lunar hales cousin and wins*

Mello: yup that's matt…

Genesis: I challenge you!

Matt: huh?

Genesis: yup I challenge you

Matt: *walks close to genesis* are you sure your up for that? *smirks*

Genesis: *blushes* o-of course I am!

Matt: good, let's go…

*matt and genesis go into the game room and play Mario cart for wii*

Near: k-chan doesn't own anything…

Me: whatever … well that was all for **Lunar Hale **are next one is **LoverofdarknessXSephiroth**

**Hey all! I just got to say love this fanfic! 3 Ok Dares!**

**Light: Tongue kiss Matt, near, mello, and beyond.**

Light: what?

Me: you have too *n a sing songing voice*

Mello: *puppy dog face* K-chaaaaaaaan please don't do this to meh :(

Me: uhhhhhh Genesis help me!

Genesis: I'm coming!

Matt: please tell K-chan not to let us go through with it…*puppy face*

Genesis: i-i-I'm sorry Matt i-i-I can't…

Me: YES! STAY STRONG!

Light: why must I do this?

Me: because if you do I'll let you and L have some… alone time.

Light: deal.

~light makes out with matt and near and almost gets killed~

~light makes out with beyond and mello and almost gets murdered~

**L: Here eat this cake I made that has no poison, or hidden surprises that would hurt or humiliate u.**

L: thank you very much *noms on cake*

**Mello: Here is a bazooka go kill this list of people:**

Kyomi Takada

Misa-Misa

Matsuda

Ryuk (or at least try)

Rem (same as Ryuk)

and... Near

Me: A BAZOOKA!

Near: why me?

Beyond: if you even try to hit near I will drop kick your ass.

Mello: whatever. *kills all of those people except Rem, Ryuk, and near)

**Matt: Here r some video games have fun playing (gives 10,000 games and correct game systems) I 3 u guys!**

Matt: I think I have died and gone to heaven!

Me: And I think I came with you.

**Beyond: (gives a tank) go have fun just stay away from my house!**

Beyond: AWSOME AND NOOO PROMISES! *Leaves with the tank*

Me: why would you give him a tank?

Mello: I know right?

Me: well this can't end well…

Everyone: you think? *extreme sarcasm*

Me: fine jeez

**Kawaiikitty400: make every cosplay as some one from this list of games/animes (this includes u):**

final fantasy (7-12 includes sequals)-

kingdom hearts-

Devil may cry (good choice for mello ;)-

bleach-

naruto-

black cat

or rurouni kenshin!

(Hugs light) 3 u!

Oh and bring in teru mikami and have u guys torture him!

Me: will do! ^^

Mello: Im cosplaying as Dante from Devil May Cry, but I kept my hair the same no one will touch my hair!

Matt: I am cosplaying as Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy

Me: I am cosplaying as Kairi from Kingdom Hearts

Genesis: I am cosplaying as Tatsuki Arisawa from Bleach

Misa: Misa-Misa is cosplaying as Orihime Inoue from Bleach

Near: I am cosplaying as Naruto from Naruto

Beyond: I am cosplaying as Gaara from Naruto

L: I am cosplaying as Train Heartnet from Black Cat

Light: I am cosplaying as Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin

Me: this is fun and all I just don't think we can tourcher mikami while we are all dressed like this…

Matt: true…

Genesis: yea this wig is itchy!

Me: yeaaa.

*Everyone changes back*

Me: MIKAMI HERE WE COME!

*EVERYONE TOURCHERS MIKAMI* oopsy sorry caps lock lol

Me: well… *yawn* it has been fun but I am fucking tired! Is anyone else?

Mello: Imma hit the hay…

Matt: same here.

Me: okay then Im going to goo nooowww bye bye! We will do dares from me and Genesis later! Peace out!


End file.
